


Working it Out

by SophieD



Series: Star Trek TNG Beverly/Deanna [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Relationship(s), Telepathy, USS Enterprise - Freeform, friends - Freeform, working relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieD/pseuds/SophieD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beverly and Deanna want to see where their new relationship might go but they still have to work together.  Can they come to an understanding that will satisfy everyone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working it Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part to Beverly Dreams. I'm having fun writing new characters. Comments with feedback and story ideas are always welcome. (Please leave me comments! It makes me want to write more!)

Beverly Crusher indulges in a luxurious stretch as she slowly comes to consciousness. She doesn't quite recall the details of the previous evening but she does remember it was a magical night. Or was it another dream. It really doesn't matter. All she knows is that she hasn't felt this good in years.

The bed is warm and Beverly isn't quite ready to start her day. She pulls herself into another stretch and rolls to her side. She freezes. There's another body in bed with her. And that body just murmured at her. She opens her eyes and stares into the face of her good friend Deanna Troi.

Deanna smiles a sleepy smile. "Good morning Beverly". Beverly smiles back as her memories of the night before rush back to her. She slowly raises her hand to brush a wisp of hair from Deanna's face. "Deanna”  
She whispers "last night was..." Deanna interrupts her. "Please don't say it was a mistake." Beverly starts again, "I...last night..." Deanna moves so that her face is millimeters from Beverly's. "Please Beverly.  
No one has ever made me feel like you did last night. I don't want it to end. Not yet." Beverly smiles and strokes her hair. "Never" she whispers as she lets her lips touch Deanna's. Deanna sighs with relief and contentment. "Good. I'm glad." "I don't know what this is Deanna. Or where it's going." "Shhh" Deanna says breathlessly. "Don't think. Just let yourself go. It will go where it goes. And until we find out where that is, I just want to enjoy it." Beverly's eyes are shining as she nods her agreement. She slides her fingers into Deanna’s hair and begins to kiss her slowly and softly. Deanna makes a quiet sound as she melts her body into Beverly’s.

Both women are lying on top of the covers now, their legs entwined while they try to catch their breath. "I think I could get used to waking up this way" Deanna says. Beverly smiles. "Me too." Deanna stretches and asks "what are your plans for the day. Do you want to get breakfast...I make a great..." Suddenly Beverly sits straight up, practically throwing Deanna off the bed. "Breakfast! I forgot! Computer. Time?" [The current time is 08:00 and 18 minutes]. "Oh. Oh this isn't good!" Beverly exclaims as she flies off the bed and starts gathering her things.

"Beverly! What is it?" Deanna asks with worry in her voice. Beverly turns toward her, her eyes wide. "Captain Picard. We were supposed to have breakfast this morning. I'm supposed to be there at 8:30". Deanna smiles and props herself up on her pillow. "I'm sure the Captain will understand" she tries to reassure her friend. Beverly just looks at her. "No no no. Oh no. I'm not in any position for this." That makes Deanna smile.

"I have to go!" Beverly says as she picks up her dress where it was lying rumpled on the floor. Deanna shakes her head. "You can't wear that" she says with another smile. Beverly turns and glares at her. "Well I can't exactly show up like this!" She says gesturing to her still naked body. That makes Deanna laugh again and Beverly throws her an evil eye which only makes Deanna laugh harder. "Take some of my workout clothes" she says "no one will question that". Beverly smiles. "Thank you. I'm sure Jean-Luc will wonder but at least the rest of the crew won't". She quickly finds something that will fit and dresses herself. She pauses to give Deanna one more kiss. "Tonight at my place?" "I wouldn't miss it" Deanna says and steals herself one more kiss before Beverly rushes out the door.

Beverly walks quickly down the corridor. All of the officers are housed on the same deck so it's a quick walk to the captain’s quarters. She slows and pulls her fingers through her hair then tentatively rings the bell. "Come" says a man’s voice from inside. The doors slide open and Jean-Luc rises to greet her with his hands held out in front of him. "Beverly! Good morning!" he says as he takes her hands and kisses her on the cheek. "You're just on time". For some reason Beverly blushes at that. Jean-Luc looks at her curiously then waves his hand at the table. "Please sit."

"You look positively glowing this morning" he says as he pours Beverly a cup of tea. Beverly blushes again. The Captain smiles as he adds milk and sugar and pushes the cup towards her, along with a croissant and jam. "So…" He starts. "Tell me about him?" Beverly startles. "What? How?" She pauses as she feels her cheeks burning. "How did you know?" He smiles again. "We've known each other a very long time Beverly." She smiles back. "Yes we have."

Beverly takes a sip of tea while Picard watches her with amusement. She plays with her spoon in her cup as she tries to decide what, if anything, she wants to share. She finally decides that sharing just a part of her new romance will satisfy Jean-Luc’s curiosity. It would be nice to have someone to talk to besides Guinan, who's advice sometimes raises more questions than it answers. And besides, if Jean-Luc knows she's in a new relationship, he won't ask too many more questions. He’ll wait for her to share.

"It's very new" she says. Jean-Luc nods. "And very exciting!" That makes him smile again. "I can tell." Beverly feels her cheeks burn again. The captain chuckles. "You don't need to tell me anything". She smiles at her old friend. "No. It's ok. It’s nice to have someone to talk to." Jean-Luc sips his tea and waits for Beverly to start.

She tells him that she just met this person at the dance. She purposely uses vague pronouns. She doesn't like lying to her friend but she's not ready to share everything. If he assumes that her new paramour is male, well then that's not entirely her fault.

She describes her thoughts and feelings over the last couple of weeks. She tells about her date and how thrilled she was to learn that this other person feels the same. Jean-Luc takes her hand in his warm one with a smile. "I'm happy for you Beverly. I really am. If anyone deserves to find love, it's you". "Thank you Jean-Luc she says as she squeezes his hand. He nods his head at her with a warm smile.

They spend the rest of their time talking about all of the things they talk about at their frequent breakfasts together. Beverly has always found these times to be a nice relaxing way to start her day. This morning, she found another way. She smiles to herself at the thought. She knows how lucky she is to have such great friends in Jean-Luc and Deanna. She gives Jean-Luc a kiss on the cheek then bids her goodbye. She heads to her quarters to shower and change while the captain heads to the bridge.

Deanna lounges in bed for a time before getting up. She is enjoying the warm feelings still traveling through her body. She's not sure whether it’s just Beverly or that fact that she was with a woman that is making her feel so amazing. Probably both she decides. No matter, all she knows is that she wants more.

She reluctantly rolls out of bed and to the shower. A half hour later, she is in her office with a cup of coffee and some toast while she awaits her first appointment. She closes her eyes and centers herself, readying herself to be a therapist. She carefully closes her mind to everything, including Beverly. She won't allow any thoughts or feelings that aren't centered around her and her patients. She has appointments booked through lunch and doesn't have any time to think about anything.

After her last patient, Deanna heads down to the bridge. She often spends time there whether or not the captain calls for her. She finds the whole atmosphere fascinating still, even after all of these years. That and you never know when a situation might arise that requires her special skills. She settles herself into her usual place on the Captain’s left hand and sinks into the seat with a smile.

Will Riker is sitting opposite her, in his place on the Captain’s right hand. He smiles and winks at her. She tries to hide her surprise. Will is not a telepath but he and Deanna have been very close for many years. They have a special connection as lovers often do though they haven't pursued that aspect of their relationship for a very long time. Still, Deanna knows that Will can read her like an open book. She gives him a smile back, he knows something is up but she's not planning on enlightening him any time soon. He smiles back. He still loves Deanna and nothing would make him happier than to see her get the love that she deserves.

Beverly busies herself in sickbay. She's been wanting to run some level 1 diagnostics on the medical systems. The tests are time consuming and, while not terribly difficult, they require her full attention. Alyssa rolls her eyes at the new plan for the day but she gets to her work with gusto. The two women work side by side without any chatter. Alyssa senses that something is going on with her friend and boss but she knows Beverly won't share until she is ready.

By early afternoon, the diagnostics are finished and minor fixes to the systems have been made to Beverly’s satisfaction. She retires to her office with her tablet and a cup of tea. She plans to go through the details of the tests and then perhaps some follow up tests on several of her patients. Suddenly she finds herself half conscious, not able to focus on the words in front of her. With a sigh she closes her tablet and heads back to her quarters for some lunch and perhaps a nap. She lays down on her sofa and closes her eyes for just a few minutes.

She is startled awake by a call from the bridge. [Dr. Crusher. Please report to the bridge immediately]

Beverly jumps to her feet. Duty calls. She grabs a piece of fruit for energy and hurries to the turbo lift. When the doors open to the bridge, she steps out and pauses, assessing the situation. Picard turns in his seat. "Dr. Crusher, we've just received a call from Sycorax 3. They've been quarantined with Andorian Flu. They've requested our assistance to provide medical assistance and to and evacuate the most desperate cases." Beverly nods. "Aye Captain. I will go to sick bay now and get ready for the evac". She turns back toward the turbo lift when Picard stops her. "Ltn. Ogawa can start. I need you here. We'll be within hailing range in a few minutes". Beverly nods and walks toward her usual seat. It's not until she's right in front of her place that she realizes she will be sitting next to Counselor Troi. She keeps her eyes on her target, purposely avoiding any eye contact with Deanna.

As she lowers herself to her seat, her hand inadvertently brushes against the counsellor’s leg. Deanna audibly takes a breath and Beverly is suddenly bombarded by an avalanche of sudden emotion. She sits stiffly, trying not to feel or think about the woman next to her. If this is going to work both women are going to need to control their feelings. If their budding relationship begins to affect their work, she knows that she will have to cut it off immediately and permanently. Beverly has always put her work before herself. It's who she is. She's sure Deanna feels the same way.

Both women get through the ad hoc meeting with the leaders of the planet below then hurry off to their respective offices to begin the huge task of curing an entire civilization. Their plans for the evening are forgotten entirely.

At 21:00 Picard calls his officers to a meeting in the conference room. Each reports to him the status of their respective departments. With nothing else left to do, Commander Riker suggests they head to Ten Forward for a drink and a bit of relaxation before the long day ahead of them. Picard begs off as does Geordi and OBrian. Data never sleeps so he's always up for a party. He leaves with Worf and Riker to secure a table while Deanna and Beverly wait a few minutes to get a bit of time on their own.

The two woman are sitting next to each other at the table, nothing unusual. As soon as the door to the conference room closes, Beverly slides her hand into Deanna’s. "How're you doing?" She asks. Deanna smiles. "I think that's my line" Beverly laughs. "I just want to make sure everything is ok with you...with us?" Deanna nods. "Everything is ok. It's more than ok. I'm sorry we haven't had a chance to talk. It's been busy". Beverly squeezes her hand. "I'm glad. And yeah. It's been a day! And I don't think it's going to get any better soon. At daybreak things are going to get a bit crazy around sick bay. I'm not sure I'm going to have any time to myself, at least for a couple of days". "Well then we'll have make the most of the time tonight" Deanna says with a smile. Beverly smiles back and squeezes her hand again. "We should probably at least make an appearance in Ten Forward, just so no one gets too suspicious." Beverly agrees and reluctantly drops Deanna’s hand. As the smaller woman stands to walk out, Beverly can't help but smile at the thoughts she's having while staring at Deanna’s backside. Deanna calls over her shoulder with a laugh "I heard that!" Beverly laughs as well as she gets up to follow. "I would hope so" she says.

Beverly follows Deanna to Ten Forward. Deanna slips into the space next to Commander Riker and Beverly sits next to her, with a reasonable amount of space between them, of course. Will smiles at the two women. He waits until they have both ordered their drinks then puts his arm around Deanna and pulls her close.

With an amused look on his face, he kisses her on the temple then announces to the table, “I think Deanna has something she wants to share.” Deanna looks startled and somewhat terrified, her cheeks turning bright red while Beverly just stares at her hands where they rest on the table. “I, uh, I don’t know what you’re talking about” Deanna stutters. That only makes Will laugh harder. “C’mon Deanna. We all know you’re in love. We want details.” Deanna looks at the faces around the table. Worf is staring into his glass of prune juice, Beverly looks like she wants to be anywhere but here. Data is watching intently, one eyebrow cocked. Finally Deanna laughs. “I don’t think anyone here wants to know but you Will.” He laughs again. “Ok. You got me. Still, I want details. I haven’t seen you look so happy in years.” Deanna has her hand resting on his thigh and gives it a squeeze. “I promise, when I am ready to share, you will be the first to know.” Will kisses her again, “Ok. I just want you to be happy Deanna. Truly.” “I know Will. And I am.”

The drinks arrive and everyone is quiet for a few minutes. Not ready to let the party die, Will turns his attention to Beverly. “So Doctor, what’s new in your world?” Beverly startles, not happy to be the one on the hot seat. “Nothing. Why?” She says a bit too quickly, her voice a higher pitch than she intended. Will catches on immediately. “Well well well. It looks like the good Doctor has a secret too” he says with a big grin on his face. Deanna has her hand over her mouth, enjoying seeing someone else being interrogated, trying her best not to laugh. Worf is still trying to ignore the whole conversation while Data’s eyes keep bouncing between Will, Deanna and Beverly, trying to figure out what exactly is going on.

Beverly tries to pull herself together and come up with some sort of answer that might satisfy Will’s curiosity. As she takes a sip of her wine, she quickly takes a peak at Deanna who turns to look at her. Suddenly a voice pops into her head. *I want to know what you taste like* Beverly drops her glass, shattering it on the table. Deanna jumps to her feet while Will tries to mop up the wine and glass spreading over the table top. Unable to pull herself together, Beverly tells her friends that she is exhausted and quickly leaves the room.

By the time she reaches her quarters, Beverly is in a complete state of un-done. She sinks on to her couch without bothering to turn on the lights. She presses her fingers to her temples and tries to think. Deanna’s words (thoughts?) keep bouncing around in her head making it hard to sort her feelings. She and Deanna need to be able to work together. What happened on the bridge, in Ten Forward, it can’t keep happening. Still, when she thinks about Deanna, she feels warm and tingly inside. Somehow she needs to learn to balance her feelings and her work.

It’s not too long before the bell on her door rings. She sighs. She knows who it is. Part of her tenses with anticipation. Another dreads the conversation she and Deanna are about to have.  
The bell rings again. “Come.” The door slides open and Deanna steps through but then stops just inside. She tries to see Beverly through the dark. Very softly, Beverly calls out “Computer. Lights. Low.” The computer complies and Beverly looks up to see Deanna’s black eyes staring at her.

“I’m sorry Beverly” Deanna whispers. Beverly looks at her curiously. “For what?” she asks though she already suspects the answer. “For what I said in Ten Forward. It was inappropriate. I didn’t mean it. I mean I did” she begins to blush. “I didn’t mean for you to hear it. It’s new to me to have another telepath on board. I forget sometimes, being away from Betazed so long, that others can hear my thoughts. And now that I feel especially close to you, well, I’m really sorry.”  
Beverly smiles and pats the seat next to her. “It’s OK Deanna. It just surprised me. I’m not used to this either. It’s been a very long time since I let anyone into my head like that. I’ll get used to it.” Deanna smiles. “And I will try to control my thoughts.” It’s Beverly’s turn to smile. “I like hearing your thoughts.”

Both women sit with that for a few seconds. Deanna takes Beverly’s hand and pulls it back on to her lap. “That’s not it though is it?” Beverly shakes her head. She can’t look at Deanna right now. She is acutely aware of the waves of energy passing between them. She needs to get her thoughts out before she completely succumbs to her desire.

“No” she whispers, staring hard at her knees. “It’s not that. Well it is but not just that. It’s more about what happened on the bridge.” “What happened on the bridge?” Deanna asks. Beverly looks at her. “Deanna, we need to be able to work together. We need to be able to separate whatever this is from our work. I can’t feel like I’m going to lose control of myself every time I am near you. I can barely deal with my own feelings without being overwhelmed by yours as well. That’s part of the reason I shut that part of myself off. I just couldn’t cope with everything that comes with it.”

“Beverly?” Deanna asks. “Can I play counsellor for a minute?” Beverly nods, happy that Deanna wants to deal with this analytically instead of emotionally.  
“This is a very new relationship. I agree it’s a bit overwhelming for both of us. Honestly I’ve been having my own struggles as well. And you having telepathic abilities? Well that complicates things, especially since you’ve hidden from those feelings for so long. But it will get better. Easier. Hopefully not less exciting but perhaps easier to shut out.” She remembers she’s still holding Beverly’s hand and gives it a squeeze. “Please give it a chance before you make any decisions. I’m not sure I can, even if I wanted to, I can’t go back to being just friends. Not yet.”

Beverly nods. “What about Will?” she asks. “It’s not going to be long before he puts two and two together. He’s already figured out that we’re both in new relationships. How long before he realizes that there is no coincidence?”  
Deanna smiles. “Honestly Beverly, I wouldn’t mind.” “What do you mean?” Beverly asks. Deanna counters with another question. “How long do you plan on keeping this from the crew?” Beverly shakes her head. “I don’t know” she says almost inaudibly. “But that’s not about you. It’s about me. I wouldn’t share anything, not at this point in a relationship, no matter who it was with.” “Fair enough” Deanna says. “And when relationships happen within the crew, especially between officers, well that’s always something to be concerned about. I know Captain Picard would be concerned.” Deanna squeezes her hand again. “I know. I understand. I do. But I want to try to make this work. I’m not here just for the sex, though I do have to say that it’s the best I’ve had…” Beverly smiles shyly. “I do care about you Beverly. You’ve been my best friend for a very long time. I don’t see that changing. If anything I see it making our relationship that much stronger. We both know what we want. We know each other. Beverly, I want this more than anything I’ve ever wanted in my life. It may be only one day, one night, but I’m happy. Happier than I’ve ever been. I’m willing to do what it takes. I love you Beverly. I know that now.” She squeezes Beverly’s hand one more time and this time Beverly squeezes back. “I want that too Deanna. I love you. There’s just one more thing...”

Deanna stares at her, waiting to know what Beverly might say. “I just need to know…” She pauses. Deanna waits. “I just need to know, did you mean what you said? What I heard?” Deanna leans very close. “I did.” Beverly smiles and pulls Deanna close for a kiss. She reaches deep into her brain and tries to let Deanna hear her. *I want that too*


End file.
